User talk:Ausir
Why hello there, fellow Vault editor. Josrence44 17:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Block? I tried to edit a page and it says my IP is auto-blocked because Argonul used it for vandalism or whatever, I have a long history on this wikia without any Vandalism of any sort. So this is kinda strange to me. I was told to contact you. Btw we have a duplicate liar's dice page. WugHD2.0 13:10, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Article creation Hey ausir, Im sorry to say that i really Dislike the new way of creating an article, I like the way The edit box was just fine, As alot of Options along the top bar have been diseappeared. Also A seasonned edittors shouldn't have to use such a system i did fine without such system and alot of others for a long time. can you Atleast add an option so we can use the old edit system ? WugHD2.0 23:11, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Article creation If you look at the current edit bar (top of the screen while editting) You see there is alot more options. Also i like the freedom of the old article creation now i get a page i have to Delete for like 99% since in most situations you cant fill in much of the Infobox template or dont have a Background or trivia section. But the main reason stays that the old edit bar is highly favored by me WugHD2.0 23:20, May 11, 2010 (UTC) AH much apreciated Ausir >.0 , By the way me and some Rdn guy have been creating a line of wikia sigs Check my user page for the first one in a line of signatures, Used for advertisement or for people who just <3 our wikia WugHD2.0 23:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Shoutbox Heya Ausir, What do you think about adding a shoutbox to our Site? To instant chat with out editors and visitors? was just atop of my head thought id share it with you. WugHD2.0 00:12, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Forum Hey there ausir, I was talking to andy the other day and arranged a deal with him, We have our own private forums now on RDN!. Follow the link in the news section on the site. However you only have acces to it if you are added to the Red Dead wiki usergroup on RDN WugHD2.0 14:14, May 15, 2010 (UTC) posse section I just had to revert 20+ edits on the posse page by the same anon, he deleted all content.. there was nothing i could do just revert his edits anyway his ip starts with 68. and i reverted alot of his Edits just look him up in the recent changes section. I need help quick cant hold on reverting all night long. WugHD2.0 01:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Bug Hey There ausir, Figured you are one of the more technical guys we have around here. Anyhow here is the problem; there seems to be some bug in the Infoboxes for characters, example: Clicky! i tried shifting the templates around and all but i cant help those users that complained about it to me, Can you look into it? Sincerely WugHD2.0 17:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Edit: read your response on the forum, thanks for the fast response. Glad we have you here. Signature Hey there ausir, i can't figure out how to add (talk) to my signature in those small letters. Can you help me out? im really bad at this. Edit: Thanks alot ausir, where should i be without you :P WugHD2.0(talk) 22:57, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Archive Hey ausir, Im sorry if im asking much, but im really bad with the more technical stuff. if you look at Teslaraptor he has an archive page for all his old messages, i nearly have 50 messages now and its really clogging up i tried copy and pasting everthing to a blog and then making a link from the empty talk page but for some reason the contents bar didn't show up. Or is there an automated archive that automaticly add them there after X amount of messages have been posted. WugHD2.0(talk) 23:28, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay look at my talk page what happens, i must be doing something wrong. WugHD2.0(talk) 23:31, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Thanks alot ausir, i won't bother you no more >.0 WugHD2.0(talk) 23:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) sitenotice Whoops, only just saw that myself, wanted to edit it, but you beat me to it, thanks :P Btw, I accidentally pressed the dismiss button. anyway to get the sitenotice back on my screen? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :well that went great. What do you mean by "higher"? What should I do exactly? Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, it's not showing for me. Not very important, but still. I changed it to 1, and it's not showing. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:14, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :::"Nevermind, it seems it needed time to update. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:16, May 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oooh, so that was the problem. Heh, damnit, I wanted to change the mask, not the source... nevermind, my bad Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 14:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Almost there.. Hey Ausir, The wait is almost over! To bad they don't do Midnight releases in the EU eh? so when will you be getting the game, if your getting it at all ofcourse. from all i heard its gunna be Ace, can't wait to lasso some people and put them on the tracks :P WugHD2.0(talk) 23:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Block Hey there, This guy thinks his block was unfair, i even warned him and gave him a 2 block to read the rules, then he came back and continued to Boost. so i banned him for a longer period. He thinks its unfair so can you review this case as second opinion ? click Here WugHD2.0(talk) 00:19, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Well how about that. Why am I not surprised at all to see you here? Been here for a long time, or did you arrive when Red Dead Redemption was announced/released? -=KAG=-The VaultNO 14:34, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, really? I had no idea you actually worked for Wikia, I just thought you were a wikiholic, like myself :P Ah well, as long as you spend the most time on the Fallout wiki. I get all my Fallout-related news from there, nowadays. Cheers! -=KAG=-The VaultNO 14:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and, seeing as I know you're here, you might want to delete this spam article. Don't this wiki have a template that I can insert into pages that needs to be deleted? -=KAG=-The VaultNO 14:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Liking the content of the template box, good stuff! -=KAG=-The VaultNO 15:06, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I am thinking of it, but I'm not sure it'll be very active, seeing as the summer is right around the corner. If I do it, I'll make it in the next couple of days. I don't really know if anyone will be helping me, though. It'll probably be like with the Fallout wiki, just me and possibly a friend or two working on it. In addition, this wiki needs a lot of work done right now. Some of the articles consist of one line, are uncategorized and with bad spelling and such. But, yes, I'm thinking of starting no.reddead. Why are you asking? In case I want it connected to this one? -=KAG=-The VaultNO 22:50, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, yes, well, what can I say? I like wikis! How about you, are you just here on wikia errands or do you play RDR? -=KAG=-The VaultNO 22:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Norwegian edition I just created the Norwegian edition, as I know I'd never do it if I didn't do it now. At least now I'll be forced to get back to it. Anyway, I was wondering if you could connect it with this one, so I don't have to upload all the files and videos over again, and so that I can use interwiki. You're the only wikia staff I know. -=KAG=-The VaultNO 10:43, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Vandals are recreating Looks like J0HN_MCLANE is back again by --Tethran 20:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thank you For taking care of those vandals, that was probably the worst instance of vandals working together that I've ever seen.--WouldYouKindly 20:47, May 25, 2010 (UTC) True.--WouldYouKindly 21:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, it's a bit sad that some people go through that much trouble to destroy peoples' hard work just for the "fun" of it.--WouldYouKindly 21:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I have to agree with WouldYouKindly. Thanks for stepping in. --Tethran 21:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Vandals back again I'm afraid it looks like they're back again. with Chuck_Norris --Tethran 22:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) admins I'll be sure to ask the other sysops, although I don't think any of them will object to this ;) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 22:16, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hai 2 u sadassc HAI What's going on you fine polish stallion? Killzig Re: Maxim Machine Gun In your edit on the Maxim Machine Gun page you mention there's only one on a truck. There's also one on the roof of the room you can buy in the small town at the entrance to where you save Louisa in the caves. 22:11, May 26, 2010 (UTC) sorry my bad man trying to get the 100 edits in a day badge Multiplayer challenges articles Sorry for the disambiguation on each article, and putting them all in the multiplayer category, and thanks for letting me know. So now if I just add them to the challenges article, will they show as multiplayer as well? (with you adding challenges as a subcategory under multiplayer I mean). I'll start making the changes on them once I finish adding them. Thanks again! Juicestain09 08:39, May 28, 2010 (UTC) A request for help Hey Ausir, I'm just wondering, can you help me out a little bit? I am one of the two admins on the Killzone Wiki and am currently redoing the entire skin, using the RD wiki skin as an example, just changing images and colours so that they fit better. Now, I'm also trying to add the news item, but I don't know how to get it to show. Can you help me out with this, or show me how it's done? I've done some experimenting in my sandbox pages, see them here for monaco.css and main page. Thanks in advance ;) ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 16:49, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I accidentaly overwrote the red-link code with the good-link colour, I'll fix it in a bit. So the news item basically only shows when you post a news item? Since the text like "More News..." is still showing, but I don't see a box. ---- TeslaRaptor | User | Talk | 09:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Special table sorting Do you know how to make a table sortable based on what is in the table, rather than just alphabetically? The page I'm talking about specifically is Weapons in Redemption/stats. I would like to make it so, for example, it sorts the "Power" column from "Very Low" to "Very High", rather than "High" to "Very Low" (which is alphabetically). Any help you can offer would be awesome. Thanks, Juicestain09 18:13, June 9, 2010 (UTC) hey man looks good keep it up Quick Question What program did you use to make the circle png buttons on the main page? I know where the base images were taken from, just curious what program you used to make them into those circle PNGs. Thanks. ''' Hooper ''' talk 23:01, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey hi i wanted to ask you two red dead unrelated questions; # On you posse page how do you get the new pages to automatically categorize in to 'posse'? # and is it possible to have a option on the sidebar menu so that it doesn't link to a page, or try to create one? if so can you tell me how? :thanks IDave Ja VuTalk 05:05, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Name change Regardless of what you think of me I would like for my account name to be changed to Manco if available and if not Manco, then Manco97. This account will now be shared between my roommate and myself and I wish for it to be a bisexual name rather than a single sex name. Thanks, PipGirl101 01:14, July 10, 2011 (UTC)